The present invention generally relates to a box. More specifically, the invention is a memories box.
It is an object of the invention to provide a memories box to store and accommodate a plurality of recipes or other memorabilia written or displayed on 8.5″×11″ paper and any needed corresponding storage folders.
It is an object of the invention to provide a memories box that provides a supplemental box to store one or more supplemental objects and/or items.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of using a mechanism hidden in the memories box to perform a presentation such as giving a gift or receiving a gift to a person.
What is really needed is a memories box to store and accommodate a plurality of recipes written on 8.5″×11″ paper and any needed corresponding storage folders that provides a supplemental box to store one or more supplemental objects and/or items and that includes a method of using the memories box to perform a presentation such as giving a gift to a person.